


Adjustment

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus is not always sure Ganymede is happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

”Are you happy here?” Zeus asks this while Ganymede is filling his cup, and Ganymede looks up at him with a wrinkle crossing his brow.

“Have I done anything to make you think I am not?” he asks.

“No,” Zeus responds. He touches Ganymede’s arm. “I think my cup is full. Why don’t you set the pitcher aside and sit with me?”

Ganymede licks his lips and nods. He takes enough time for any other gods in the room to clear out, and when he returns to Zeus’s side, they’re alone. “Zeus,” he says softly, “what brings this about?”

“Sometimes I wonder—it must have been difficult, adjusting?”

“As, I’m sure, it’s difficult for a bride to adjust to life with her husband’s family.” Ganymede presses closer to Zeus, touches his cheek. “I’m not unhappy, Zeus. With you I am the happiest I think I ever have been and ever will be.” Zeus smiles, now, leans down and kisses Ganymede. “Does that satisfy you?” Ganymede asks.

Zeus laughs loudly. “As if I am ever entirely satisfied,” he answers, and he pulls Ganymede onto his lap.

Ganymede smiles cloyingly at him, reaches his hands up to run his fingers through the hair at Zeus’s temples. “Surely you don’t mean to take me here where anybody could see?” Zeus grins at him and pushes the hem of his tunic up so that he can press kisses against Ganymede’s bare chest. Ganymede’s breath hitches and he lets his head fall back, baring his neck to Zeus so the god can suck bright marks into the skin.

“Someone’s going to suspect you like the attention,” Zeus says, hands reaching around to grab Ganymede’s ass.

“Someone might be right. I don’t care.” He kisses Zeus, rocks into his lap and sighs into his mouth. Zeus eases him onto his back and he spreads his legs naturally, letting them fall close to his chest so Zeus can move into the empty space. Zeus doesn’t take his time, pushes in easily and thrusts hard enough that Ganymede lets out a loud noise as if the air has been pushed from his chest.

Ganymede smiles all the while, though. “Ah,” he says, breathless, “how—how could you think I was unhappy here?”


End file.
